The Fox Turned Neko
by That one Kitsune
Summary: He was called to the task to save his world and he did it. He was called the child of prophecy, a savior and hero. But when he died he did not go to the afterlife, no, he was called on again to save another world. So he accepted the task again but this time he's prepared. Armed with knowledge from his past life and his best friend, they will do everything to save this new world.
1. Chapter 1

**That One Kitsune- So Here we are with my first story. If You're reading then welcome and be prepared for some mistakes, I thought I give writing a try after a while of reading, but I'm not alone because one of my friends is helping me. Some of you may know him already and some of you may not. Would you like to introduce yourself, my friend?**

 **IndraNamikaze- Well, I would be that one of his friends helping him out with his story, I have been doing it for a while now, trying with a couple different types of fanfiction, and I thought it could be fun to work together with someone for once.**

 **That One Kitsune- Now before we continue any further, be sure to head over to Indra's profile to check out his stories because they're really good in my opinion. Except Neglected prodigy which even he admits is ass.**

 **IndraNamikaze- It's true, it's like granny ass. Don't even think about clicking on it, I won't take responsibility for the trauma and brain cancer you will get. Because you will.**

 **That One Kitsune- Now as you can see up above this is a Naruto x High School DxD crossover. I love these two animes' along with Fairy Tail, Akame Ga Kill, and RWBY. But for those of you from Indra's profile, or more specifically "Emperor of Lightning" should know I was the one to get him into High School he has become very obsessed with Akeno in my opinion xD.**

 **IndraNamikaze- Bruh shut up, it's your fault. How could I know I had something for sadistic/teasing women. Geez.**

 **That One Kitsune- I'm just joking cause you know the same could be said for me with certain females from a couple of animes' that I watched and/or liked. But we won't say anything till I post a story about that anime specifically so the pairing is kept as a surprise to all of you.**

 **IndraNamikaze- Well, you heard the man, you ain't getting nothing before later. So, until then sit tight, because it's going to be good, it's pretty much something we have been working on for a long time now.**

 **That One Kitsune- Thank you, my friend. So sit back, enjoy the ride and let's do this.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own anything that you're about to see/read. All rights go to their respective owners and/or creators.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Dragon/Bijuu talking"**

' **Dragon/Bijuu thinking'**

Kuoh Academy. To most of humanity besides a select few, it's just a normal school that used to be an all-girls school before it recently became co-ed for both genders. But to races of mythology and fairy tales like youkai, vampires, gods, angels, devils, fallen angels know it is anything but normal. The Academy and town are both governed by two influential Devil families. Those two families being the Sitri and Gremory of the 72 pillars of Devil society.

But our focus isn't on them, no it is on the two students walking from the main school building to their club building which used to be the old school building. The first is a female at a height of 4'6 in. with white hair and hazel-gold eyes. She is what people would call a loli because of her height and petite body. This young woman name is Koneko Toujou who is what people call the school mascot, she's a 1st-year student, 16 years old and she is wearing the Kuoh Academy girls uniform which is a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar with a matching button-down corset. And a magenta skirt with white accent and a shoulder cape that she doesn't wear.

The second person is a male of a height of 6 foot and would be what people consider an Adonis. He has hazel-gold eyes just like his shorter companion but his hair is different from the short girl. The left half of his hair is white as snow like Koneko's is while the right half of his hair is as black as the sky at night. He has an athletic build, not too bulky and not too skinny, the perfect in between which every female can wholeheartedly agree on, even his companion not that she would ever admit it out loud. He's wearing the Kuoh Academy boys uniform which is a black blazer with white accents over a white long sleeved button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants and brown dress shoes.

This man's name is Naruto Toujou, a 16-year-old, 1st-year student at Kuoh Academy and the twin brother of Koneko Toujou. Right now they're conversing while heading to the destination that they know the secrets of.

"I seriously am going to burn this place to the ground cause of all the damage it does to my brain," Naruto said while glaring back at the building they were walking away from for the day.

"And I tell you every time in return that I would take your ramen and burn it till not even ashes remain of it if you do that," Koneko said with a monotone voice as she looks ahead while sneaking glances at her brother's body. Something which he saw but decided not to say anything about it or do anything to let her know he saw.

'You always say that but never done anything to my ramen before so why should I think you'll do something now?" He said while he turned his head slightly down to the left to look at her and see her reaction.

"But if you do burn down the school not only will Rias-buchou punish you but so will Sona and even Akeno will want to join in too," Koneko said with a faint smirk. Even though Koneko doesn't show any emotion in the presence of others she will always show more emotions with her brother cause she trusts and loves him more than anything in the world. Even messing with him is fun, especially seeing his reaction to what she said right now makes her want to laugh so much.

As soon as Naruto heard that last part he got deathly pale and stood completely still. He still remembers his first time meeting the Priestess of Thunder. It was when he and his twin was placed into Rias Gremory peerage after a terrible incident when he and his sister were brought to her house the moment Akeno saw him she was trying everything to get him. No matter where he went to that day she would find him and try to do certain things with him. But nothing scared him except the look on her face and in her eyes. It was a look that reminded him of a certain scary snake mistress that wanted to tease and torture everything she could find just for a good laugh. Then he gained a depressed look on his face as he starts to remember people, places, and events that seem like they were centuries ago.

Koneko saw her brother go deathly pale and still and she was about to start giggling out loud till at the last second she noticed her brother gained a depressed look. She didn't mean for that line to make her brother depressed so she instantly grabs him and hugs him tight to banish those thoughts of his.

"I'm sorry Nii-san I didn't mean to make you upset please forgive me." She said while trying to hug him the best that she could do.

"Thank you imouto, but it's not your fault I was just remembering some things that I shouldn't of have." He said with a smile full of love and life directed to her.

"It-it's fine. But you were thinking about _**her**_ weren't you." Koneko said with a blush before it disappeared and she spat the word out like it was venom.

Naruto knew he and his twin were close and they knew every single thing about each other. But she and everybody else except one person don't know anything about his past life as Naruto Uzumaki or that he had a past life before this one at all. And he was going to do his best to make sure it stayed that way, at least until the time was right to come clean to all of them.

"Yes, it was imouto. But don't worry I'm fine now, see?" He said with a grin full of happiness. Mentally however he was hoping beyond hope that she bought his lie even though he hates lying to Koneko but he knew she will know the truth one day. But not today.

Koneko looked at him with calculating look for what seemed for hours but were only seconds in the real world. When Naruto felt he was about to crack, Koneko stopped her action and took a step back.

"Ok Nii-san but please if something is ever wrong, don't hesitate to tell me because if you ever need me, I'm here," She said with a monotone voice that has a bit of love you can hear and a faint smile on her face.

Naruto smiled at this and thought how lucky he was to have a loving sister like Koneko. But he is gonna get her back for that comment cause no one messes with him and gets away with it.

"Of course imouto- _chan_ , and if you ever need me just remember, _I'm always here for you my snow Neko"_ He whispers huskily in her ear while holding her waist. A smirk then appears on his face as he sees her reaction.

Koneko was blushing up a storm while feeling emotions like embarrassment, shyness, comfort, happiness, but the two that stood out were excitement and lust, excitement for evolving this situation more and lust for wanting to take him back to her apartment and have him screw her so hard she can't walk for a week. But before she could think any longer on those thoughts she realized they were already in front of the old school building. The clubhouse is a three-story building, with the third floor serving as a clock tower. It has a white color scheme and a black roof with vines creeping up to the second story.

Naruto also sees they have arrived so he decides to stop teasing his sister and instead walk into the building and head to the main room like they have done so many times before. When they enter they see Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. While on one side what looks to be a shower set up that was currently being used, probably by Rias. They also notice a strange circle on the floor which is actually the Gremory family crest that allows for transportation. Right now they are the only ones in the room while they know Rias is a taking a shower and Akeno is most likely making some tea. While everyone is doing their own thing Naruto and Koneko decide to head over to the couch and take their usual spot while also grabbing some candy to eat.

Even though Naruto still loves ramen and will say it's the food of the gods like always, even when he gets a headache from mentioning the big man upstairs name. But he will admit that candy is right up there with ramen but never could be better than it. But before he can get too comfortable the door opens up and reveals Kiba Yuuto, a 2nd year. Kiba is a young man at a height of 5'7 with short blond hair and blue eyes while he has a mole under his left eye. Like Naruto though he is wearing the Kuoh Academy boys uniform.

"Hello Naruto, Koneko how was your day in classes?" Kiba asked while having his friendly smile on his face that all of his fangirls love.

"Hey Kiba and it was hell like always, makes me want to destroy all schools in the world so no one brain has to suffer like mine," Naruto replied while munching on his white chocolate candy bar.

"Maybe if you tried to learn instead of pranking the teacher all the time it would be easy for you Nii-san," Koneko said while nibbling on her cat-shaped cookie.

"Meh, it's not like we will be using most of the stuff we learn when we graduate. Besides, you gotta admit that prank was funny as hell." Naruto said while waving his in a 'I don't care' way before he starting chuckling a bit towards the end.

"Was the chicken necessary at the end though?" Koneko asks while looking at Naruto from the corner of her eyes while she grabs a snickers bar to start eating.

"Maybe or maybe not but it did work out even better than I had planned out," Naruto replies.

"He got taken to the hospital by the paramedics," Koneko says with a deadpan expression on her face.

"He'll be fine. Most likely.' Naruto replied with certainty at first until he starting to think about it and wonder in his mind if Iruka 2.0 would make a full recovery or not.

Koneko just let out a sigh and went back to eating her part of the candy already knowing her brother it was of the most IF not the most stubborn person out there when he wants to be. And that you were wasting your breath most of the time when talking to him about his pranks. No one knows where he got his pranking streak from or how it started but they could all agree on one thing. If your Naruto's next target then you're already doomed. Even Sirzechs was a victim at one point in time and now he is forever scarred by dancing monkeys wearing sombreros and playing the trumpet.

But then before anyone else could speak the shower stops and out walks Rias Gremory who is drying her hair with a towel while wearing the Kuoh Academy girls uniform. Rias is a beautiful young woman at a height of 5'8 with white skin, blue-green eyes, and a very buxom figure. However, her most distinctive trait is her crimson hair that reaches to her thighs with a single strand sticking out from the top of her head. She makes her way over to the desk in the room and sit-downs. At the same time, Akeno walks out of the kitchen holding a tray with cups of tea for everyone and distributes them out before taking her place right next to Rias.

"Good afternoon everyone. Now that you're all here we can begin this meeting." Rias says with a smile on her face before she adopts a serious expression.

"Whos the idiot that needs to be beaten senseless this time?" Naruto asks from his spot on the couch.

"Firstly no one is going to get beaten senseless," Rias replied while Naruto just pouts. "Second we have information that fallen angels have taken up residence in town and they are targeting Issei Hyoudou."

"Why the pervert? No offense but we should just let him die." Naruto says with hate. The reason why he hates Issei and his friends who are known as the perverted trio is because they were spying on the girls' locker room one day when Koneko was inside. Lets just saying they got a beating they will never forget cause Naruto is very protective of his twin sister.

"Because I believe Issei Hyoudou has a sacred gear, possibly one of the Longinus," Rias replies with the most serious and face she could muster.

"What do you need us to do Buchou?" Kiba asks before Naruto could say anything more about his hate for the guy.

"The fallen angel whose name we only know as, Yuuma Amano, asked Iseei on a date and he agreed. The date will be Tomorrow. I want all of us to follow them and maybe if things go according to plan I will get a new piece to my peerage and another person to help me deal with _**him**_." 'The deadline is getting closer, I just hope we can beat that stupid bird for good and soon'

"Don't worry Rias, we're here for you." Akeno said while resting a hand on her King's shoulder to help ease her mind.

Rias looks around and sees everyone with determination. But Naruto though had a little trouble that she can see. She understands why though cause Naruto never did like getting innocent people hurt and/or killed even if he hates them, it is just how he is. He does his best to protect his friends and family and make sure they are happy. But two things he doesn't like is dragging innocents into a conflict and killing. He will kill if he has to but prefers not to kill. It's always how Naruto been, he has a heart of gold that would make even angels look evil. Rias is lucky to have someone who she considers as a little brother.

"Thank you, everyone. Now continue to do your regular duties for the day and let's hope we get a new addition to our family. Okay?"

"Yes Ma'am" Everyone replied before going their own ways for their duties for the day.

 **TIME SKIP**

If the group could decide on one word to use for this date they were watching, then it would be boring. To humans, it's a nice and exciting date that is really fun but to the supernatural, it is so bland that it's not funny. The date started off with them meeting up at the mall before they walked to a restaurant to get something to eat. Then when they finished their food, they left and headed to an arcade where Iseei won the fallen in disguise a prize and then they were walking through the park. Thankfully no one was here to interrupt should the worst come to worst. Due to the distance though they couldn't hear anything that the two was talking.

But then the Fallen is shrouded in a white glow until it dies down and reveals her true form. Her form is a young woman with violet eyes along with having a slender body. She has long Black hair that reaches to her hips with two black feathered wings. Her new attire consists of black leather straps around and under her breast, a thong held around her hips by three thin leather straps, gloves that ran up and covered her entire arm and black thigh high heel boots.

The fallen angel then threw a light spear at her 'date' to kill him. But being who he is he doesn't notice the light spear until went through him because he was staring at her body and not running like an idiot. He gasped and then falls down while clutching the spear of light and trying anything to stay alive.

"Yuuma how *cough* *cough* how could you?" Issei asks while laying on the ground losing blood and fast.

"First off my name is Raynare, and second it's because you were a threat that we had to eliminate you before you became too strong." The now identified Raynare said with an evil smirk on her face.

"But you were my first girlfriend I was going to treasure you forever! I loved you! *cough* *cough*" Issei said before coughing out lots of blood.

" AHAHAHAHAHA. Of course, you would say that to the first girl who spared you something other than a beatdown or hurtful words. Well, to bad for you I don't love you and never will. I mean seriously what girl would ask you on a date you useless pervert. No girl will ever love you because you are just an abomination in our eyes."

Raynare the walks up to Issei and grabs the light spear.

"But if you want someone to blame, then blame God for giving you a sacred gear in the first place." She says and then rips the spear of light out of him before flapping her wings and then flying off into the distance. The hidden group of five then make their way over to the now dead Issei to resurrect him. But while this is happening Naruto is having trouble staying awake and to not fall asleep on his feet.

"Hey, Rias I'm going to head back to my apartment I'm feeling really tired ok? See ya." Naruto says then walks away without waiting to hear her or anyone else's response. Now that he was walking home alone he can finally think a bit better. He doesn't know why but he keeps having these nightmares from terrible moments fn his past life. The nightmares come to go away when everything is fine but when something bad is gonna happen and soon he starts to get the nightmares of stuff from another life.

" **You know I'm here for you, I always have been and always will be kit."** A deep voice said that was in Naruto's head.

'Thanks but I seriously don't know what I would have done without you to help guide me and help me with this second chance. I said it before and I'll say it again, thank you Kurama.'

" **You would probably be doing something stupid like the idiotic brat you are, hehe. But your welcome kit."** Kurama said before chuckling at his own comment.

'Probably something that would have gotten me in trouble knowing my luck. But thanks to you I'm actually smarter and wiser than in the past.' Naruto replied to his furry tenant while having a smile on his face recounting all the times his luck saved him and hurt him.

" **They should give me an award for getting you to start using that tiny brain of yours. I would be called a genius for doing the impossible HAHAHA!"** Kurama said before he erupted into laughter.

'Oi my brain isn't tiny and unlike you at least I have a brain you damn oversized fox plushie toy.' Naruto responds while a tick mark forms on his head.

" **I know I don't have a brain but I'm definitely smarter than you cause I did teach you how to use your brain. So what does that say about you Kit?** Kurama replied while resting in the mindscape with a smirk on his face.

Naruto tries to think of something to say but then realized he fell into his best friends trap so he does what anyone would do in this situation. He cuts the connection so he doesn't have to listen to his Kyuubi tenant and now dig himself into more of a hole. When he cuts the connection he finally realizes he standing in front of his twin and his apartment complex. So he starts walking to his destination, that being his room where he has a comfy bed waiting for him and some delicious ramen ready to be cooked. He finally sees his apartment door, he reaches into his pocket and pull out the key and opens up the door. His apartment is a fairly decent size enough for about three people to live here.

The walls are black and white while the floors are wooden. He takes off his shoes and places them by the door, then he walks into the kitchen which is moderate size with stainless steel counters, with mahogany table, and chairs. He then proceeds to grab himself some ramen he had ready. He prepares the ramen in 2 minutes and then places it into the microwave to cook while he goes to take a shower after a long day. Ten minutes later he comes out wearing some black shorts with an orange stripe on the sides. Yup, nothing could get him to ever ditch the best color ever, even though he would wear just enough to not stand out. He walks into the kitchen and grab his ramen from the microwave and then starts to eat while thinking about everyone from his past life. Did Sasuke finally get that stick out of his ass? Naw probably not knowing how Sasuke was it seems impossible. Are the rookies doing ok? Did Sakura ever get together with the teme?

But before he can think anymore he realized he finish his ramen so he puts the bowl in the sink and then walks to his room but stops. All feelings of sleep being replace with caution because his bedroom door is open and he knows for sure he closed it this morning before he left for school. He quickly gathers senjustu while he creates a Rasengan in his hand and walks carefully to the door being prepared for anything. He then looks into his room and sees everything is how he left it. He then scanned the room and saw that all of his belongings were fine so he turns around to close the door thinking that he's just being paranoid. But when he turns around after he closes the door someone smashes their lips on his and starts to kiss him. He instantly recognizes whos lips it was and started to kiss back with much more love and lust then the owner. Eventually, Naruto slipped his tongue in her mouth while grabbing her waist and pulling her closer, feeling her enormous chest pressed against him. He hears her moan while their tongues are wrestling for dominance until he eventually wins and explores all of it. They continue till the need for air became undeniable so they broke the kiss and just held each other.

"It's so good to see you again-." Naruto says till he opens his eyes and looks into eyes that were exactly the same color as his own. Except these eyes shone with playfulness and teasing for most of the time. But right now they held love, life, happiness, care, and lust."ain't it, Kuroka-Nee."

 **That one Kitsune- So their we have it. First chapter of my First story ever. For my first time writing I think I did good but it probably be terrible if I didn't have my awesome friend/beta, eh Indra?**

 **IndraNamikaze- Yeah, I am just awesome like that. xD, Anyway you did pretty good for a first time, it could have been a lot worse let's just say that. *Cough* Neglected Prodigy *Cough*, who said that?**

 **That One Kitsune- Now now don't let your ego get to big. We don't need you becoming Sasuke now do we? Because that wouldn't be good at all.**

 **IndraNamikaze- That would probably not be a good idea, can't say I would enjoy becoming a social ass with my hair symbolizing a duck's ass.**

 **That One Kitsune- hahaha I don't think anybody would enjoy that at all. Well is their anything you want to say to the readers before we end this?**

 **IndraNamikaze- Hm, I don't think so, well, review the story, feedback is always great I guess, I certainly do enjoy reading them myself.**

 **That One Kitsune- I would definitely enjoy some feedback. But no flames because they will be used instead to burn the wood in my fireplace so I can stay warm and toasty in my house because winter is a pain in the ass sometimes. And have a happy Holidays everyone. We will see you in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**That One Kitsune- Alright, so here we are again with the second chapter of The Fox Turned Neko. Now before I go any farther I wanted to say thank you to those of you who reviewed something nice and polite. For those of you who didn't then it is okay and I'm sorry you don't like my story but no one is forcing you to read this. But to those who leave reviews as a guest talking shit then you are a grade A pussy. If you leave a nice comment as a guest I don't mind but if you talk shit as a guest so I can't see what you have written if you have written anything, or your account name because you are too scared to do anything else. I really hate people like that, don't you Indra?**

 **IndraNamikaze- I have had to deal a lot with these people as well, people reviewing from a guest account, usually don't have anything good to say at all, yet at the same time, there were some that actually wrote some criticism from their own account, so you can actually respond to those people, unlike the bunch of morons thinking they are untouchable because they can hide on the internet while talking shit. I only have one thing to say to you people, you are a disgrace to your family.**

 **That One Kitsune- Couldn't have said it better myself Indra. It is people like them that makes humanity seem so terrible. Anyways let us get into the chapter right now. Any last words for our readers Indra before we start this?**

 **IndraNamikaze- Well, yeah, I know that a lot of you people, guests, actual reviewers, whatever, it doesn't really matter, I know a lot of you disagree to the way we are writing this, and I can see why, but, when you search for a story like this one, there have been a few attempted tries beforehand, and I can see why you would be slightly upset about similar works, but, several of these stories are either, poorly written, discontinued, or makes no fucking sense at all. So, I just want to say, I can see why you would be upset about similar stories when you want something original, but on the other side, there have been close to 0 stories that have been actually finished with this kind of storyline we are going for. Which is also a reason we are attempting to do it this way, because it is a good plot, despite that a lot have tried it before, yet no one, or close to no one, has managed to finish it. Which is a goal itself in my opinion.**

 **That One Kitsune- A goal that Indra and I will try to complete because Naruto x Kuroka is one of my favorite crossover pairings along with Naruto x ? Sorry but like I said the last chapter I ain't giving anything away for the pairings I like. You will figure them out in due time when I write a story for that specific pairing. One last thing, I thought it would be cool to add some quotes from animes or in real life that I love so expect one quote a chapter if you are interested in that. So without further ado sit back, enjoy the ride and let's do this.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own anything your about to see/ read. All rights go to their respective owners and/ or creators.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Dragon/ Bijuu talking"**

' **Dragon/ Bijuu thinking'**

" _Moving on doesn't mean you have to forget about things. It just means you have to accept what happened and continue on living"- Erza Scarlet_

Peace. There are many things that make us feel at peace, like there is no trouble around us, that there are no problems in the world around when you are feeling this way. It is like all the bad is gone or that you finally see the light at the end of a very long dark tunnel. For Naruto though the one thing or should I say the person who gives him this feeling is his big sister in this new life. Kuroka is primarily at least a couple of things to him in his heart. His Idol, big sister, Sensei, but the most important one is that she is his lover. When Naruto was reborn with his memories intact from his past life he was considered a prodigy by his big sister for how fast his training was progressing. Even his chakra reserves were larger than her own when he was only seven years old. But even though he had the memories from his past life, he had to work his way back up again to reclaim his former power. But even though his body was that of a child, unfortunately, his mind was not. So in due time the more he spent around Kuroka the less he saw her as his big sister but soon he didn't see her as his big sister anymore, no, he saw her as a beautiful woman who looked like a goddess to him. One that he wanted to be with and protect at all cost, not caring if something were to happen to him, as long as he got her and protected her when he was perfect. But years later when his sisters and he were "rescued" by _**Him**_ it went downhill. Kuroka suddenly killed their former master one day and ran. Naruto thought something was similar to this situation and the one between Itachi and Sasuke so he listened to his gut and he tracked her down for about a day and a half and then questioned her saying that her going mad with senjutsu was a lie and that he knew it was bullshit. So eventually Kuroka came clean and told Naruto the truth of what their so-called _**master**_ was planning on doing to him and Shirone. When she was finished Naruto was livid at what he heard. So Naruto got Kuroka to Kyoto, the capital of the Yokai and made a deal with Yasaka the leader of Kyoto and Yokai who was also a nine tailed fox. Oh, he can remember Kurama saying she won't ever be as powerful as himself and all the other bull that fox says. Anyways as long as Naruto upheld his end of the deal then Kuroka would be offer protection from anyone trying to kill her for her bounty. Later before Naruto headed back to Shirone, who he left a shadow clone with so she wouldn't freak out or anything, Kuroka pleaded with him not to tell Shirone but that she herself would do it when the time is right and Naruto agreed after a while and a bit of Kuroka using the puppy dog eyes no jutsu, curse that damn jutsu his ultimate weakness. After that Naruto would be visited by Kuroka or the other way around whenever they could which lead to the situation they are in right now.

Naruto and Kuroka are currently cuddling on the bed in his room while watching a movie. Kuroka isn't wearing a single article of clothing showing her beautiful and sexy body in all its glory while Naruto was just wearing just a pair of orange boxers. Naruto was laying on his back with his head resting against the pillow with his cat ears showing while he had both of his arms wrapped around Kuroka's waist. Speaking of her though she was resting her head on his chest with her arms around Naruto's chest, one on his back and the other on his chest along with her head. Their legs were currently tangled together along with both of their tails. The two tails from Naruto, one white and one black, were interlocked with the two black tails from Kuroka while they just cuddled at this point choosing to ignore the movie and only focus on each other.

"So how was your day today nya?" Kuroka asked while moving her hand in a circle on his abs resulting in him purring occasionally, something that she always loved to hear from him.

"It was mostly following/stalking a stupid date that resulted in Rias getting a new member for her peerage," Naruto said while scratching Kuroka behind her feline ears resulting in that sexy purr from her that he loves to hear more than anything in the world.

"What is the full story nya?" Kuroka asked wanting to know everything that happened so she can keep an eye on her little brother/lover and her little sister.

So Naruto told her everything that happened, how the perverted boy got asked out by a fallen angel, when they were supposed to meet, how the date actually went, and what happened at the end of it all with Rias and them showing up to revive him.

"Hmph she's just a crafty bitch isn't she nya. And the worst part is that she has you and Shirone in her peerage." Kuroka said with venom at first before she finished with her voice filled with worry.

Naruto who easily heard and sensed the worry she had pulled her close and held her for a couple of minutes to get her to calm down. When she was calm again after some time Naruto grabbed her chin to lift her head up so she can see his face. Then without warning, he crashes his lips on hers and slides his tongue into her mouth immediately while he moved his hands to that nice perfect ass of hers and groped it. Kuroka then started to kiss back while moaning into Naruto's mouth, but her hands aren't idle either, no, they were inside of his boxers starting to pump him, getting him harder and harder by the second. Naruto realized if this keeps up that he will cum first and he can't let that happen because then he would have to do one thing Kuroka says to do without question. It was something they made up since they have sex a lot so the loser would do anything. Just a way to spice things up. So Naruto rolled her onto her back and then moved his left hand to her right breast and started to play with it while his right hand slowly went down lower and lower as if he was teasing her. But then he finally found his target so he chose to play dirty and inserted both his index and middle finger into her and started to move really fast in and out hoping to get her to cum first. At this point, Kuroka was moaning so loud and having trouble to just continue pleasuring her man without stopping and letting him take over and send her into an orgasm filled heaven. So she decided to play dirty as well, she keeps her left hand pumping his member, which was easy since she ripped his boxers off of him, while her right-hand goes to one of his tails and starts to pump that as well while also nibbling on his cat ears.

"Oh FUCK!" Naruto exclaims in shock and pleasure at the sensation he was experiencing at the moment, thinking if he were to die right now then he would die the happiest man in the whole universe. So knowing he was so close to his release he tried one last thing to win. He started to suck on Kuroka's left breast while still groping her right roughly and fingering her so fast now that his fingers were just a blur. It was only a couple seconds later that they both felt there end approaching.

"NYAAAAAAAAA~/AHHHHHHHHH~" Both exclaimed moaning so loudly that if Naruto didn't put any silencing seals in his apartment everyone in the area would know what he just did with Kuroka. Naruto flops down next to Kuroka who instantly latches onto him, both feeling satisfied for the time being. Neither speak nor make any sound except for the occasional purr from both of them for about several moments, both just content staying like this.

"I'll be skipping school for the next couple of days so we can go somewhere perfect for our anniversary. I already have somewhere in mind that is very nice, and I'm sure that you will love it as well Kuroka-nee." Naruto said while just running his fingers through her black silky hair and looking at the ceiling.

"Oh? Where are we going for our one year anniversary Naruto-kun nya?" Kuroka said while looking at him while her head was in a position to look at his face and rest on his chest at the same time.

"That's a secret~," Naruto said in a sing-song voice while he winked at her, earning a cute/ sexy pout in return from her.

But then Kuroka reaches into her signature kimono that was folded next to the bed on a dresser with Naruto's clothes and reaches into both outfits. A couple of seconds later her hand emerges but it is obviously holding something, she then opens her hand in which it shows what she was holding, which is two wedding rings. Both looked to be very expensive by the different types of jewels in it. Ah, that's right, the two of them, Naruto and Kuroka, got married almost a year ago to this day. He still remembers it like it was yesterday to him though, it was there 8 month anniversary of dating and Naruto took her to Osaka, a large port city and commercial center on the Japanese island of Honshu. It is very known for its modern architecture, nightlife, and delicious street food. Naruto took her there because he heard the fish there was delicious and since he and Kuroka are Nekoshous they acquired a taste for fish and any other seafood. Probably closer to his appetite for sweets than ramen because IT'S RAMEN. Anyways they had a lot of fun checking everything out that the port city had to offer. Though they ended it with them on a Yacht all to themselves with fireworks shooting off in the air. And one exploded into a message of "Will you Marry Me, Kuroka?" She was so shocked at first before she turned to him and saw him on one knee with a wedding ring. But the shock quickly turned to complete happiness and joy with seemingly saying yes a million times to his question.

"That was one of the many best days in my life with you Naru-kun nya," Kuroka said while admiring the ring he bought her. Every day when she is with Naruto she is reminded why she is the luckiest woman in the whole world. He just has that feeling that when you are with him everything will be alright, that nothing can hurt her when he is around. That the darkness will never make its way towards her as long as he is their right next to her.

"Though the names Kuroka Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki suit us perfectly nya. Though I wonder if Minato and Kushina would've loved me as there daughter in law." Kuroka stated at first before she got curious and wondered if Naruto's first parents would have welcomed her to the family.

That's another thing he did. The one person who knew of his past life, the beatings and torture by the villagers as a kid, his time in the academy, his time in Team 7, the chunin exams, the Suna/Oto invasion, the Sasuke retrieval mission, his training trip with Ero-sennin, the Akatsuki, Pein's invasion of Konoha in which he met his father, harnessing Kurama's chakra in which he met his mother, the 4th shinobi world war, Fighting Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, the Juubi, Kaguya Otsutsuki and finally battling his best friend/ surrogate brother Sasuke for the final time and bringing him back to the light before his own demise. Though that is something to think and reminisce on at a different time and place.

"Well, I'm happy you do like the ring to our names. And I'm sure my dad would have welcomed you with open arms. Though mom on the other hand hehe." Naruto said with confidence at first before it turned to nervously laughing. He chose the name Uzumaki so he can have something to remember from his past life. Besides he couldn't do some things as Naruto Toujou so he made Naruto Uzumaki. To the world, they are two completely different people. Also with him nervous about his parents' reaction to what he has done in this life, more specifically the lover he has claimed in his big sister. Oh, his father would be so happy and tease him a bit about their relationship. But his mother would probably try to kill him and Kuroka because she said to him to find a girl like her. So he was honestly scared because if those two met and got into a fight with each other then nothing would be left of the universe because obviously, the two are nothing alike.

"Anyways let's get some sleep so we can head there early in the morning and have the whole day to ourselves Kuroka-chan," Naruto said before closing his eyes along with Kuroka and falling asleep holding each other while as naked as the day they were born.

 **TIMESKIP- Next Morning**

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* Is what she has been doing for the past couple of minutes. Koneko woke up early so she can walk with her Nii-san to school like always and talk to him to make sure he was okay from yesterday. Which lead to her standing in front of his apartment door with her regular emotionless expression. But he hasn't answered at all yet, so after a couple more knocks Koneko just rips the door handle off in frustration and stomps into her brother's apartment. But as soon as she stepped through the threshold she went completely still as if she was frozen in place with her eyes super wide. It is not the state of his apartment or anything like that which had her frozen, no, it was the scent of _**HER**_ , the one who started the whole problem for herself and Nii-san and the one who abandons them to let them die.

"Nii-san!" Koneko screamed in worry, scared beyond reason and thinking that something happened to her brother. Koneko bolts straight to his room and opens the door but sees no one is there and smells the scent of her _**Onee-san**_ is strongest in here. Seeing everything is a mess and in bad condition, she came to only one conclusion. Kuroka kidnapped Nii-san and took him to Satan knows where. So Koneko instantly created a magic circle and transported herself to the ORC to tell Rias and get help from her and probably get help from Sona and her peerage as well.

As soon as the light dies down, she sees she is in the ORC clubroom. Fortunately, Rias, Sona, and their respective peerages are all here. She instantly noticed everyone is looking at here and seemed surprised she has emotion on her face when Naruto isn't around. But what she said next surprised and worried them more.

"Nii-san is gone!" Koneko practically screamed. Now everyone one was on alert on what happened to Naruto.

"Koneko calm down and explain what happened please," Rias asked while holding the shorter girls shoulders to stop her from shaking.

"I-I visited Nii-san's apartment to wake him and to see if he was okay from yesterday. But he wasn't answering so I broke the door handle and walked in but…" Koneko said before going silent trying to collect herself. Fearing that she might lose the only person truly ever there for her.

"But what Koneko?" Rias asked with a serious expression on her face. Worried about what happens to her family member and the one who has always brighten her day up no matter what.

"I smelled Onee-san's scent in the apartment and Naruto wasn't there at all which means-" Koneko was saying before she was interrupted.

"He was kidnapped?!" Rias and Akeno both exclaimed while mostly everyone else was shocked.

"Who kidnapped the loser?" Asked a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys uniform without the blazer and his sleeves rolled up. This young man's name is Saji Genshirou a 2nd-year student and part of the student council.

"The person who Kidnapped Naruto, Saji, is the SS class Stray devil criminal Kuroka. If this is true then this could be very bad. We need to do something." Said a young bespectacled young woman with a slim figure, black hairstyle in a bob cut and violet eyes. This young woman name is Sona Shitori, but her true name is Sona Sitri. The next heiress to the house of Sitri.

"Sona is right, this is very bad. Akeno I want you, Kiba and Koneko to try to find anything that could lead us to them. Meanwhile, I'm going to inform my brother of this. If she thinks she can come into my territory and take away one of my family members then she is dead wrong." Rias replied with an angry expression her face. Pissed off that someone can easily get into her territory and kidnap someone very close to her.

'Hang on Naruto-kun, we will save you.' Rias thought in worry. If she could then she would pray for him to stay safe till they found him and saved him from Kuroka.

"I'll inform my sister of this as well. Meanwhile, Tsubaki, I want you to help them find him. The rest of you are to go back to your regular duties until further notice." Sona said before she and Rias both made a magic circle and teleported to the underworld to inform their siblings of what happened while. The one in question that Sona was talking to was a bespectacled young woman with black hair that extends down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. She was currently wearing the Kuoh Academy girls uniform. The four of them then went to look for clues on where Naruto could be while the remainder of the student council went back to doing their regular duties. All hoping Naruto is okay, not knowing he is fine and perfectly safe. Though they will start to figure out soon what he has been doing without any of them knowing with Kuroka. What will their reactions be to finding out the truth in the future? Especially Koneko's? Who knows but the time for it is coming soon. But by that time his plan should start to come into play, as long as Sirzechs could keep his end of the deal then he would keep his own. Soon Kuroka will be free of her status and things will be a lot easier for now. But the shadows and darkness do not give up easily and will always try to destroy the light. For where the light goes, darkness follows.

 **That One Kitsune- Finally done with the second chapter to The Fox Turned Neko. I'm really loving writing this story, not the best though but it is not the worst either. But don't worry the fighting scenes will come soon. Though it may take me longer to upload if that is the case because I want to write a good fight scene and not some trash fist swinging randomly type of stuff. I would have had this posted yesterday but I didn't know where to end the chapter and all of that. Anything you want to say Indra before we let these glorious people go for now?**

 **IndraNamikaze- Nah, I think I'm good, well feedback is appreciated I guess.**

 **That One Kitsune- well okay then, do you want to tell them what else we are working on for you or leave that as a surprise?**

 **IndraNamikaze- Well, on my profile I am planning to launch a new story soon, it is staring a Naruto holding the Ice, Kekkei Genkai, also named Hyoton. A different type of approach, compared to a lot of other Yuki Naruto stories, so if you like different approaches I guess it would be a place to look.**

 **That one Kitsune- You're welcome for the idea by the way. Anyways one last thing before we end this chapter. The Riser Arc and the fallen angel/ Asia Arc will be swapped. So the Riser Arc happens first before the Asia/fallen angel arc. I'm doing this because reasons. Also, I'll be swapping between working on this story and my other story, A Naruto x fairy tail crossover featuring Nagato. Next week my Nagato story will be updated and then the week after that will be another chapter of The Fox Turned Neko and so on and so on. Anyways leave a nice review if you wish to but no flames, they will be used to bake my cookies that I want to eat because my oven broke. Anyways see you all next week in A God's Redemption.**

 **P.S a reviewer pointed out to me that my Nagato story has the same name as another story which features Madara so I will change the name of it to something different when I update it. Anyways see y'all later, PEACE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**That One Kitsune- So hey everyone we're back. Now before you start your riot and trying to kill us I just wanted to say sorry for the delay. It's just a bitch to write when you lose a lot of your progress on your stories to where you have no feeling to write and/or work on stories. But I am Finally back and ready to get this stuff started again. But with what happened it showed me that I can't keep regular updates so I will update when I can. Thta is all I will say on the matter. Anyways before I get into more of my rambling I believe we have another person who has yet to introduce themselves, eh Indra?**

 **IndraNamikaze- We certainly do, and it's… Quite an interesting choice of character we have decided to introduce. Certainly not the everyday thing you would see in a DxD story, whether its a Naruto crossover too, or not.**

 **That One Kitsune- I actually like her character so much. She is really awesome in my opinion even though her backstory is kinda sad. She will be apart of Naruto's Harem in this story as well as some other beautiful females we all know and love. But before some people say they don't want a harem or something like that then I have one thing to say to you. Why are you reading this then? It's a crossover with DxD so of course, there is going to be a harem. But there's another thing you people need to know that some of you people are asking. Naruto doesn't hate Issei because he is a pervert like some of you think. He hates him because he feels like he might try something with his sister Koneko. If you are an older sibling you would understand that we have this urge to always protect our little sister and/or brother from anything and everything that could harm them. Naruto still cares for his precious people more than anything especially Koneko and Kuroka, the latter being his lover. He just wants to protect them more than anything, that's all on that.**

 **IndraNamikaze- Well, you basically covered all of that, so again, if ya got a problem with the harem, get out, it's as simple as that. But I think we have covered that enough, people should by now understand it is not up for discussion. But as for our new "addition" to the story, I guess I could say our new furry friend is going to introduce themselves soon, maybe even sooner than you think. But before you go ahead and read to find out who, you could always try to make a wild guess in a review first.**

 **That One Kitsune- Yes please do, that would be very appreciated. But stories of Naruto with this woman are really rare and the Gumiho and former Fox, now Neko have to stick together, don't they? So with that out of the way is there anything more you want to say to the glorious people reading before we start this chapter Indra?**

 **IndraNamikaze- Well, I don't think so, other than perhaps you guys reading should maybe learn to notice that it is a fanfiction side we are on, before you guys come with complaints about the story, fanfiction is meant to be as the name hints, fictions made by fans, so while writers obviously listen a lot to their readers, they also want to make stuff their way and how they want it. I don't really know what else there is to be said, but please think about that last bit.**

 **That One Kitsune- I agree with you on that point Indra. While we authors add stuff that you the readers want we also want to add stuff that we ourselves want. Because let's be honest, what is the point of writing a story if you can't add anything you want and stuff like that? There is no point because we would have no motivation to write if we couldn't do it our way. Anyways with that out of the way let us get onto chapter 3 for The Fox Turned Neko. So sit back, enjoy the ride and let's do this.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't' own anything that you are about to see/read. All rights go to their respective owners and/or creators.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Dragon/ Bijuu talking"**

' **Dragon/ Bijuu thinking'**

" _Being hurt inevitably breeds feelings of hatred towards your attacker. But when we hurt others, we have to deal with their hatred for us, and our own feelings of guilt. Knowing what it feels like to be hurt is exactly why we try to be kind to others. That's what makes us human."- Masashi Kishimoto_

What is fear? What does it mean to fear or be feared? What truly is a fear you may ask? It is an emotion we feel when we or someone we know is in danger and/or hurt. Or it could be because our own life is in danger from something. In truth, there are many ways to explain the fear and what it truly is but that is not important right now, no, it is who is feeling fear right now.

Koneko only cares for a handful of things. Those things being sweets, certain music, and last but definitely the most important is her Nii-san, Naruto Toujou. He is the only one who has truly been by her side since the beginning, through the good times of when they were little kittens and through the bad times of when they were almost executed because of _**HER**_.

She doesn't know what she would've done if it wasn't for him. He has been her light and ironically, her angel. Even though he is a devil he is probably one of the nicest people if not the nicest you will ever meet if you befriend him. He could even make angels and saints seem sinful compared to him. Unless he is doing one of his regular pranks which he then becomes a pranking demon. But anyways, his determination, his will, and his cheery attitude. He knows when to act serious and what not, but to her, it seems like he is truly himself when it is just the two of them. The same could be said for her as well when she is alone with him.

But getting back to the topic at hand. When she knew that that woman came and took her Nii-san then it could only mean trouble. That is what has our cute little Neko so afraid at the moment of what happened/ is happening to her twin. At the moment right now she along with Akeno, Kiba and Tsubaki have searched the whole town and the surrounding areas for the male Neko in question. Unfortunately, they haven't found a single clue so they decided to search his apartment to find anything that could lead them to him… Currently, they are searching around his apartment for the clues they are hoping to find.

"I'm very surprised by the state of this place. I thought this apartment would've been, you know, messier?" Kiba said while looking around in the living room for clues on their missing family member.

"I make sure Nii-san cleans this place all the time even if I have to punish him sometimes for not doing it," Koneko said to Kiba in a monotone voice while searching her Nii-san room for clues. The other 3 devils could clearly tell she was barely keeping it together. They could even hear the anxiety in her voice when she speaks.

"Ara Ara, what do you mean punish? Have you and Naruto-kun been doing something behind our backs? And why didn't you invite me to help punish him? I'm sure I could have helped very much, ufufufufu." Akeno said while walking into the bedroom with a hand on her cheek with her usual smile in place and having her head tilted to the side a little bit.

". . ." Koneko said nothing while standing still as if frozen in place with a tiny blush on her face. She may have never done anything sexual with her Nii-san but that doesn't mean she hasn't thought and/or dreamed about it. But Akeno's comment made her remember a very good and pleasant dream she had about her brother. Unfortunately, Akeno saw the young Neko's blush, but she could only see part of the smaller girl's face. Akeno smile turned into a smirk at this and decided to mess with her kohai even more.

"Ara ara, it seems you DID do something with him. Though I can't blame you at all. He is a handsome piece of man meat after all ufufufu." Akeno said with lust in her eyes thinking about the male Neko in question.

"I-I haven't d-done anything, s-sexual with Nii-s-san!" Koneko stuttered/ exclaimed to the queen while turning around to face her, with a glare on her face.

"Oh? What are you talking about Koneko? I never said anything about you two doing sexual stuff." Akeno said with her smirk turning into a full-blown massive grin on her face at getting her friend to fall into her trap.

Koneko's eyes widen in shock at that exact moment. Realizing that she fell into the S&M queen's trap. It didn't help at all with seeing that grin on her face. Koneko just covered her face with her hands and looked down. This was probably the most embarrassing moment in her life. It would be even worse if Nii-san found out. Not knowing he already knows of his twin feelings for him.

"Can you please refrain from teasing Koneko-san, Akeno-san?" Tsubaki asked while walking into the room with her usual cold and serious expression on her face.

"Oh fine, I just wanted to have some fun like usual," Akeno said with a pout on her face at being denied her fun for the time being.

' _Though when you get back, we will have so much fun Naruto-kun~'_ Akeno thought while being all giddy like a lovestruck little girl.

Both Koneko and Tsubaki saw the look on Akeno's face and instantly knew what she was thinking. The two had two different thoughts running through both their heads at that time.

' _You won't get my brother/ She can be hopeless sometimes.'_ Koneko and Tsubaki both thought with a glare and eye roll respectively.

However, before anyone could speak a magic circle appeared near Akeno's ear to which she answers to see who called her.

" _Akeno, can you hear me?" The voice asked which she immediately could tell was Rias._

"Yes, I can hear you Buchou. What did Lucifer-sama and Serafall-sama say?" Akeno asked Rias through the link while Koneko, Tsubaki and Kiba, who just entered the room, got closer to see if they could hear what the Gremory Heiress was saying.

" _It was…. Not the best for sure. I will tell you more about it later at the ORC. I will meet you four there along with everyone else to explain the situation."_ Rias said before ending the call. The four shared a quick glance with each other before nodding and getting ready to leave through a magic circle.

"You guys go on ahead. I just have to take care of something real quick." Koneko said to the other occupants in the apartment.

The three just nodded before they created a magic circle and left. Not bothering to put too much thought into why Koneko would've wanted to stay.

As soon as the three were gone, Koneko went over to her Nii-san's bed. She just wanted to confirm something real quick because it has been eating away at her on the inside ever since she entered his apartment. She stops right next to his bed and starts to smell the sheets for at least several minutes before she stood up with her eyes narrowed dangerously. She walks out of his room into the main room and creates a magic circle. But before she leaves she takes a quick glance back.

' _I hope it is not what I think it is Nii-san. Because if it is, then you better have a damn good reason for doing what you did or I will kill you and Onee-chan myself.'_ Koneko thought in anger before the magic circle teleported her out and away from the apartment to her destination. Now you may be asking what could have caused the cute Neko to be angry? Well, it is what she smelled on those sheets. She could barely smell it but she did thanks to her Nekoshou heritage. But what she smelled was her brother scent, her older sister and the faint smell of sex.

 **Timeskip**

It has been about thirty minutes later and everyone was in the ORC waiting for Rias and Sona to arrive so they could hear the news. The room was filled with dead silence as no one moved or said a word. Before it could continue through two magic circles appeared in the ORC next to each other with the Gremory Crest and Sitri Crest, instantly letting the occupants in the room know who has arrived. Rias and Sona stepped out of their own magic circle respectively before Rias went over and sat at her desk while Sona stood beside her looking professional as she usually does.

"Sorry for the wait there were… complications." Rias said before she folded her hands together and rested her elbows on her desk.

"Now I am sure you all want to know what happened with meeting Lucifer-sama and Serafall-sama, correct?" Rias asked while looking around at everyone. Seeing them all nod she decided to tell what happened.

"Well, this is how it went down...

 **Flashback No Jutsu**

 _As soon as Rias and Sona stepped out of the magic circles they knew they were in the Underworld, more specifically the Gremory estate where Rias brother, Sirzechs Lucifer should be at this time. Rias and Sona walked up to the front where they were instantly greeted with respect by the guards._

" _Rias-sama, Sona-sama? Not to sound rude but what are you two doing here?" Guard 1 asked while guard two just nodded._

" _Is my brother here at the moment?" Rias asked with a professional and calm tone. Even though it looks like she is calm on the outside she was in a panic on the inside at just thinking if Naruto is alright._

" _Yes, he is here at the moment. He should be in his office right now. Would you like someone to escort you-"_

" _NO! I CAN HANDLE IT MYSELF!" Rias shouted, interrupting the guard before he could finish his sentence. Rias made her way past the gate before two maids open the doors to the estate for her with Sona following close behind._

" _You know that guard didn't deserve to be shouted at right?" Sona asked from Rias side while the two continue to walk the halls to their destination._

 _Rias just sighed before replying. "I know it's just I'm so worried about Naruto-kun and if he is okay or in pain or dying and there is nothing I can do to help at all," Rias said with fear before it turned to sadness at the end. Before she could speak again Sona put her hand onRias shoulder as a sign of support before speaking._

" _I know you're worried about him, I am too along with both are peerages but you have to remember this is Naruto we are talking about. He is strong, very strong and intelligent. You know him and you remember what he promised?" Sona asked. Rias just nodded before replying._

" _He said he would stick by my side along with everyone else no matter what. That he would keep our little family together, safe and sound. But most importantly that he would always come back to us." Rias said with a smile on her face at remembering the promise he mad to her and the rest of the peerage._

" _Exactly. I know you care for him, even love him but remember he can take care of himself." Sona said to help Rias through her inner turmoil._

 _Rias just blushed at what her friend said before turning to face her while waving her arms above her head frantically._

" _W-W-What are you talking about?! I-I just c-c-care for him because he is like f-family t-to me! I mean h-he is so s-s-sweet, charming, kind, h-handsome. But when he smiles at me it just feels like it is only just the two of us for a split second and…" Rias stopped once she saw the smirk on Sona's face and her whole face turned beet red to where she could be mistaken for a human size tomato._

" _*sigh* Okay I DO like him, maybe even love him to be honest. He has just been amazing to have around. I even remember when he first met Riser and the verbal lashing he gave that stupid bird. I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for Riser and I family being there then Naruto-kun probably could've beaten him to a pulp." Rias said with fondness along with a smile on her face._

" _You should tell him soon, probably after you deal with the whole fiasco against Riser. That way you can truly be with him with no complications." Sona said as they were nearing Sirzechs office._

" _And before you say anything about everyone else not letting you be with him, remember, he is a Mid-class devil so if it does come down to a rating game between you and Riser and he beats Riser there is a chance for him to be promoted to a High-class devil depending on his performance in the match," Sona said with a small smile on her face before stopping with Rias in front a beautiful Mahogany crafted door with intricate designs along with a gorgeous coat of paint on it. They both knocked on the door three times before standing back waiting._

 _The door was open literally not a second later by a beautiful woman appearing in her early twenties with back length silver hair that features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the end, while the rest is let down in twin braids with silver eyes. The woman is currently wearing a blue and white french maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head with red lipstick. This is Grayfia Lucifuge, the queen of Sirzechs Lucifer and his wife._

" _Rias-sama, Sona-sama may I ask why you decided to visit at this time?" The woman said in a monotone voice that could rival a petite white-haired Neko._

" _We need to talk to Onii-sama immediately Grayfia. Please, it is an emergency." Rias said professionally. But Grayfia could easily tell she was distress so with a quick nod she let's the two Heiresses into the office._

 _As soon as they stepped into the office they look towards the desk in the room which is where a man is sitting doing paperwork. He appears to be in his early twenties with shoulder-length crimson hair and blue-green eyes just like Rias. He was currently wearing clothes that would be fit for a king. This is Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly known as Gremory and one of the four Satan of the underworld. The man looks up from his paperwork before his face is filled with joy at who he sees._

" _Rias-tan! Oh, I'm so happy to see you come over here and give your Onii-chan a hug!" Sirzechs said before he stood up and about to run over to Rias before his cheek was pulled very roughly by Grayfia._

" _Sirzechs-sama please act like someone of your position should when on duty," Grayfia said while narrowing her eyes dangerously to get her point across to her husband._

" _Pwwease stahp it hurts Gwafia," Sirzechs said with trouble while having his cheek pinched into oblivion._

" _In case you didn't notice Sirzechs-sama, Rias-sama, and Sona-sama both showed up to talk with you while Rias-sama appears distressed," Grayfia said before stopping so Sirzechs can see._

 _Sirzechs stopped struggling and took a good look at Rias face and instantly knew something was wrong with her. He instantly turned serious while sitting back down and motioning for them to do the same on one of the couches in the room. Before they could speak another person barged into the room while screaming 'SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-TAAAAAAAAAAAAN' before Sona was glomped by the new arrival._

 _The new arrival is what appears to be a beautiful girl in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and blue eyes. She also has a childlike-body except for her large breast. Her clothing is unusual though as it is a magical girl costume. This woman is Serafall Leviathan, formerly Sitri and another one of the four Satans of the underworld._

" _OH, So-tan I'm so glad okay. When you called me and said it was an emergency I got so worried. Did anyone hurt you? Do you feel any pain? TELL ME WHO DID IT SO_ _ **I CAN KILL THEM FOR HURTING YOU!**_ " _Serafall exclaimed in worry at first before her voice turned demonic sounding at the end of it._

" _Onee-sama I'm fine but can you just let Rias and I explain the situation. And please let go of me now You are starting to hurt me" Sona said which then Serafall got off her sister and took a seat in the office along with Sirzechs, Rias and Sona while Grayfia just stood behind her king._

 _Rias and Sona then started to explain what happened from the last time they saw Naruto, to when Koneko barged into the ORC in panic along with her point of view, how Kuroka kidnapped Naruto and how they are currently searching for him. By the end of it, Serafall and Sirzechs both had a serious look on their face that neither of their younger siblings has seen on them ever._

" _We have to find him. If he was captured by an SS-class stray criminal then it can only mean trouble. We can get the first search party ready within a-…" Serafall said before Sirzechs raised his hand to stop her_

" _Naruto is fine. I know what he is most likely doing so you have nothing to worry about. He will be back soon, a couple of days give or take. So just relax and wait for him to return." Sirzechs said in a calm voice. What he said shocked everyone in the room before Rias stood up abruptly and was about to shout._

" _RIAS! I know you're worried about him, all of you are. But he is fine, safe and sound. I swear on my life that he is okay. Naruto or I will tell you what is going on. Soon but not now. Only when the time is right will we explain everything. But for now, why don't you return to Kuoh and inform both your peerages about what I told you." Sirzechs said in a professional tone. This is not the goofy and loving Sirzechs Lucifer they've known for most of their lives, no this is the Sirzechs Lucifer who is a war veteran and Lucifer Satan._

 _Rias and Sona both nodded before they stood up and walked towards the door. However, before they could leave Sirzechs said one more thing._

" _And Rias, please don't force Naruto to say anything. That goes for you and everyone else in both your peerages. Just respect his business for now and he will tell you soon." Rias and Sona both nodded their heads in confirmation before leaving the office and returning to Kuoh._

 **Flashback end**

Rias and Sona peerages both let this information sink in before deciding to obey the order given by Lucifer-sama. They then continue to go on about their regular duties for the rest of the day but all through it, it seemed like they forced themselves though. Well, no one could blame them for that at all. So now all they could do is just wait until Naruto returns where they hope he might tell them.

 **Back to Sirzechs, Serafall, and Grayfia after Rias and Sona left**

As soon as the door closed both Serafall and Grayfia turned to Sirzechs with dangerous looks on their faces that said 'You better tell us what is going on or you will be in a world of pain in the next couple of seconds'. Sirzechs raised his hands in a surrendering motion while laughing nervously before replying.

"Well, you see I kinda made a deal with Naruto," Sirzechs said while inwardly hoping he wouldn't face the wrath of the two angry women.

"Then spit it out already Sirzechs. What kind of deal did you two make and how does it have anything to do with the situation at hand?" Serafall asked him without using the usual -chan that she adds to his name, showing just how serious she is.

"That if he saved my sister I would save his," Sirzechs said before standing up and walking over towards a window to look at the scenery outside while folding his hands behind his back.

"As you know my sister is engaged to Riser Phoenix another pure blooded devil from the house of Phoenix. But I honestly find him disgusting, arrogant, a womanizer, and overall a bad person. He is someone I don't want near Rias, let alone marrying her. He would probably use her as a sex toy before he grows bored and tosses her aside. Honestly, I don't know what my parents were thinking of making this engagement. Anyways, even as a Satan, I can't cancel the engagement without severing backlash to my family and I's name." Sirzechs said from his position before walking back over to his desk and started to rummage through it.

"I can handle being humiliated and scorn by the underworld for this, but the problem is I don't want my family to go through this especially Rias, Millicas and you Grayfia. So I figure if I can't do it without backlash, then someone who can do it without backlash might. So I asked Naruto if he could free Rias from this engagement. Of course, he was hesitant and suspicious at first but he soon agreed but at a cost. He said 'If I save your sister then you have to save mine'." Sirzechs said before he pulled out a photo from the desk.

The photo in question was one he had taken with his peerage, his father, mother, son, Grayfia, and Rias along with her peerage. They were standing in front of the Eiffel tower in Paris. They went here to celebrate Naruto for passing his Mid class devil exam. So they asked him if he wanted to celebrate it anywhere and he suggested Paris. In the photo, everyone has a huge smile that it probably would've split their face if it got any wider. Even Koneko has a small smile on her face. Everyone looks so at peace and content, especially Rias, Akeno and Koneko. The first two hugging his arms into their breast while the last girl sat on Naruto's shoulders and held his head.

Sirzechs smiled at the photo one last time before he put it down and sat back in his chair.

"He told me the truth of what happened and why Kuroka did what she did. I'll admit I was suspicious at first but his posture and his eyes said he wasn't lying. So I decided to trust him on that matter. It also helps that he had proof to count for Kuroka's innocence." Sirzechs finished saying before taking a deep breath.

"If Naruto-sama did have proof why haven't you done anything with it, my Lord?" Grayfia asked from where she was standing.

"Because if they figured out what that monster was trying to do to increase the power for devils then they probably would've captured and/ or killed Kuroka while Naruto and Koneko be experimented on. I know not all the elders would've done that but most of them would have. Which is why I have been calling in favors from a couple of them 'to help me when the time is right', is what I told them. And doing everything else to make this work so when the time comes to get Kuroka her name cleared then it would be successful." Sirzechs while looking dead serious at both Grayfia and Serafall.

"I can see where you are going with this Sirzechs-chan but even if they do clear her name she will have to be watched and monitored by a high-class devil or Satan for a specific amount of time. And I can't see anybody having pure intentions of watching Kuroka." Serafall said while tilting her head to the side to show her confusion.

"Well, we do have one person who could watch her, a certain white and black haired male Neko," Sirzechs said with a smirk on his face.

"But Lucifer-sama, Naruto-sama isn't even a High-class devil. And why would Kuroka listen to Naruto-sama, I understand they are siblings but that wouldn't mean she would listen to him." Grayfia said stating the obvious.

" He is not a High class YET. You see I'm sure if Naruto does exceptionally well in the rating game that i'm sure will happen between Rias and Riser then someone may consider promoting him to High class and I would have no problem with that." Sirzechs said with a mischievous look on his face. Both Serafall and Grayfia understood what he was implying right then and there

He would be the one to suggest for him to instantly be promoted to High class devil. With this Rias is saved from Riser and then Sirzechs can finish his plan on saving Naruto's older sister. BUt they still had one question unanswered.

"You didn't answer our question though. Why would Kuroka listen to Naruto-chan?" Serafall asked starting to grow impatient at the wait for her question to be answered.

Sirzechs just stood up before heading towards his office door and opening it. But he then turns around and spoke one sentence that shocked them to their core.

"Well, wouldn't you listen to your lover?" Sirzechs said with a grin before closing the door.

 **That one Kitsune- AND DONE! By far a long chapter for my standards. I think it might be my longest one yet but i'm not sure about that. So now Rias and the gang are confused on what is happening with Naruto. We finally learn of the deal/ promise Naruto and Sirzechs made with each other. Kinda like 'You scratch my back and I will scratch yours' type of deal. But we still don't know the identity of the mysterious woman that has yet to make an Indra and I do know but you don't. Well some people will love her and some might hate her to be honest. Anyways I guess that is all for us because I can't think of anything else to say and neither can Indra so until next time, PEACE**


	4. Chapter 4

**That one Kitsune- Well long time no see everyone!*Ducks under a pitchfork* Aight calm down. I know I have been gone for a couple of months and for that I am sorry which probably won't mean much to some of you but oh well. Anyways, I am not going to explain why I haven't updated because let's be honest, do you really care or do you want to just read the story? I think the choice is obvious. Anyways I'll just let you get to the reading and cut this A/N before I talk too long. SO sit back, enjoy the ride and let us do this.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own anything that you're about to see/ read/ hear. All rights go to there respective owners and/ or creators.**

"Naruto…" Talking

' _Naruto….' Thinking_

" **Naruto…" Dragon/ Bijuu/ Familiar/ God(s) Talking**

' _ **Naruto…' Dragon/ Bijuu/ Familiar/ God(s) Thinking**_

" _Courage and cheerfulness will not carry you over the rough places in life, but will enable you to bring comfort and help to the weak-hearted and will console you in the sad hours." William Osler_

Naruto sighed in bliss while relaxing in the waters of the hot springs with his cat ears and two cattails out in the open. Currently, he was here in Kyoto, the capital of the Youkai species and where one sexy Blonde Kyuubi MILF rules. He and Kuroka decided to just keep it simple for their anniversary and decided to spend the day with each other in Kyoto. Yasaka also spent some of her days with them just relaxing which was nice. Though the one he wanted to talk to, Yasaka's adopted sister wasn't there today but would be back later. How much later he didn't know but knew he needed to talk to her.

Just thinking about that Fox woman made his heartbeat a little faster but not as fast as the likes of Kuroka can get it to go. Naruto really cares for her and trust her just like he does for Kuroka, She is also the second person who knows about his past life with Kuroka being the first and his familiar being the third. As far as he knew they were the only ones who knew and he wanted to keep it that way for a bit longer. He knows he will have to tell the ORC and everyone else soon but he is just worried. Worried that if he shows his past to them nothing will ever be the same between them again. Whether they still see him as the Naruto they've come to known remains to be seen to him or sees him as a monster like so many people in his first life did for a time.

" **You need to relax, kit. Stressing over the future and what has yet to happen will do you no good."** Kurama said from within his mind. Naruto calmed down a bit before smiling a little.

'You're right. But sometimes I can't help it, ya know? We were given a second chance at life but we were also given the task of saving this world by old man Sage. We already know what happened to cause this world to be destroyed when old man sage showed us.' Naruto thought while being unaware that the door to the hot springs open up before closing with footsteps sneaking up on him, along with the sound of a towel being dropped to the floor.

" **Yes, Rizevim and Hades. The catalyst that brought this world to its destruction from what we saw. We know where one is while the other one is off the radar. We can't do anything against Hades because he is apart of the Greek pantheon and has a lot of sway with them. If we marched up to Mount Olympus told them what we saw for the future then they would think we are crazy and wouldn't believe us or they would execute us on the spot.**

 **But then Hades would know we are onto him and would tread more carefully. And then Rizevim Lucifer who hasn't been spotted for over a couple of centuries since the devil civil war along with the Old Satan Faction. But don't worry about it for now kit we will stop them one day soon. Instead, worry about the company you have right now~."** Kurama said seriously at first before he started to have a sing-song tone near the end with a teasing grin on his face before he cut the connection to Naruto. Before Naruto could question it he felt a pair of large breasts on his back along with hardened nipples and one soft hand glide up and down his chest and stomach while the other turn his head around to see Kuroka as naked as the day she was born.

Naruto just stared at the amazing body of his lover/ sister. He has seen it many times while always thinking she is a goddess and is considered lucky to be the only man to ever see and will see her like this. Those enormous breasts that seem so perfect to grab and fondle along her delicious looking thighs and legs and that nice ass. Everything about her is beautiful but his favorite physical feature about her to him is her just feels like he could stare in her eyes for so long and not grow bored. The way they shine when he is near or how they brighten his day when he can see the joy in those eyes or how he would get excited when he sees her lust in them directed at him. He just loves seeing the happiness in those eyes day after day and wants it to stay that way for the rest of their lives. Before he could continue staring Kuroka voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Like what you see big boy nya~?" Kuroka asked with a sultry smile and half-lidded eyes which were showing love, happiness, and lust in them. One second she is behind her little brother and the next she is in his lap in the water while he is kissing her. Kuroka instantly responds while softly biting his lower lip asking for entrance to which Naruto denies. She didn't like that so she grabbed one of his tails and stroked it while grinding her ass on his crotch.

Naruto gasped at what she was doing but before anything else happened he felt her tongue ravaging his mouth so he decided to play along. They stay like that for a bit but in the end Kuroka won and had Naruto sit back and relax while she explored her territory that has been hers for a long time. They soon broke away from the kiss and just sat in the hot springs while holding each other. Feeling content and tempted to just sit there forever with each other.

A couple more minutes pass before they heard someone coughing to where the door out of the hot springs and into the changing rooms is located. Both turn to the source intent on yelling at whoever ruined their moment but stop when they saw it who it was.

The one standing there had golden blonde hair tied into a ponytail that reaches the middle of her back and matching eyes with a beautiful face that she probably got from her mother. She is currently wearing a traditional Miko Outfit with tall geta and white tabi that showed off a lot of cleavage from her large breasts. Under the clothes, she has long and slender legs just a tier below Kuroka's and a plump ass. This woman is Kunou who is 17 years old and the daughter of Yasaka.

"Oh, heya Kunou, How's it going?" Naruto asked in a happy way with a grin on his face. Glad to see an old friend of his for a while.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I am sorry for bothering you and Kuroka during your anniversary," Kunou said while noticing Kuroka looking at her upset. "But Kaa-san says she needs to speak to you two about matters that are very important," Kunou said while trying to keep the smile and blush off her face.

Because of Naruto's grin and seeing him without any clothes on only added to the effect of making her feel even hotter than before. Though through all of this Kuroka went from an upset look to a knowing look on her face and can tell for sure what the young princess was thinking.

"Did Yasaka-sama said what was so important that she needed to talk to us about nya~?" Kuroka asked while getting Naruto's hand and making them scratch her cat ears making her purr in delight at the sensation with a look of bliss on her face.

"No, she didn't. Kaa-san just said it was something both of you would want to hear as soon as possible. But I think she was hinting two things she wants to talk to you two about and for one to be a dire important for both of you while the other seems like a personal important for you Naruto. That's all I know so I'm sorry if I can't give any more information than that." Kunou said while feeling a little shame that she couldn't help give anything more to two of her closest friends even if she has romantic feelings for a white/ black haired male Neko.

' _Soon Naruto-kun, soon I hope to be more than a friend to you if Kuroka would share you with me.'_ Kunou thought before a blush formed on her face imagining all the dirty and kinky stuff she and Naruto could do.

Meanwhile, Naruto's eyes are glazed over showing he is talking to his furry tenant with the only one noticing Kunou blush and where she is looking at is Kuroka. The sexy cat woman just gave a cat-like grin before responding.

"Okay, we will be out soon and see what Yasaka-sama has to tell us. Can you wait outside for us Kunou-chan Nya~?" Kuroka asked Kunou to which the young princess just replied with a nod and left to give the two some privacy to change

Kuroka didn't know how long she would have to wait if she lets her Naru-kun talk to Kurama but she couldn't let it last. Because it seemed whatever Yasaka wanted to talk about had to be important if she was sending her daughter Kunou to fetch them. Though she probably didn't want any more of her guards to be hurt because she remembered when she and Naruto-kun were in the middle of their lovemaking before a guard had interrupted them. Needless to say, the guard was in a coma for a couple of months and was eating through a straw. And that was them being merciful.

So Kuroka lowered her head to Naruto's neck and started to lick and suck at it so hard that it would no doubt leave a hickey or two the next day. She continued this for a couple more minutes before she felt Naruto hands moving up and down her body completely feeling her he was groaning. Before it could get two far Kuroka grab his hands and stopped him before retracting her head and looking him in the eyes.

"I know you want to continue going further and so do I but Yasaka-sama says she needs to speak to us," Kuroka said without her usual verbal tic showing she was serious about this matter.

"Fine. Well, lets at least go hear what she has to say that be so important that she sends Kunou to fetch us." Naruto said before trying to stand up but Kuroka kept holding him down.

"Uhhh Kuroka-chan? Can you let me stand up so we can leave?" Naruto asked while staring down at Kuroka with a confused look before noticing how serious her expression seems to be.

"Naruto…" Kuroka said so serious that it made Naruto gulp. "Do you plan on having a harem?" Kuroka asked him while looking straight into his eyes while being dead serious.

"Whaaa? What do you mean by that Kuroka-chan?" Naruto asked honestly confused about what she was asking out of the blue.

"I know I haven't been the only woman you have your eyes on. And I am not the only woman who has her eyes on you. But you never tried anything with another woman because of your respect and love for me. That alone says so much about you and makes my love for you even greater than it was before. But I know you put up a mask to hide the pain of your first life." Kuroka said.

While she was also reaching her left hand up to Naruto's cheek who in turn just flinch from her hitting the nail on the spot. But as he looks in her eyes he can see the emotion in her eyes that he couldn't place, but if he had to guess it would be sadness. Sadness that he caused.

"But I know how much the scars on your heart are hurting you. I'll be honest if I didn't know about your previous life than I probably never would have noticed because of how good your mask is. But I know about it and I'm sure Yasaka's sister and your familiar know of your pain as well. They care and love you just like so many others around you, many of them love you in a romantic way. Why I am asking this question for you is because as good as I am I won't be able to heal your heart and you by myself, which is one of the reasons why I wanted you to have a harem." Kuroka said with tears in her eyes at the thought that her brother and lover is still in pain and she can't help as much as she would like.

"The idea of losing you to your pain and suffering from your time as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze scares me so much. I don't care if the world was to burn but as long as I have you and Shirone through it all it would keep me happy forever. Besides I feel terrible if I hogged you all to myself when others love you just as much as I love you, if not more. Especially since our little sister is in love with you as well. You have such a big heart that cares so much for the people close to you that I know no matter how many lovers you get you will love them all equally. It wouldn't be possible for you to pick favorites because it isn't in your nature to do that." Kuroka said with a smile before she pecks Naruto on the lips.

"Kuroka,I-I-I don't know what to say about all of this and with what you just said." Naruto said while feeling touched at Kuroka's speech but still a little confused if he wants multiple lovers or not. Don't get him wrong he's content with Kuroka and he does know multiple women have their eyes on him but he just doesn't know what to do personally. Because this situation or anything similar has never happened to him before.

"Then don't say anything love, but just remember this." Kuroka said before grabbing both of Naruto's hands and looking up at him while he looks down at her. "Don't do everything by yourself, you will only be setting yourself up for failure." Kuroka said making Naruto eyes widen at her using Itachi's own words on him. Before he could respond she starts dragging him towards the changing rooms while talking.

"Now come on, let's not keep Kunou or Yasaka-sama waiting any longer than we have been nya~," Kuroka said happily, her mood being completely reversed compared to how it was a second ago, before entering the changing rooms with her Naruto Koi.

 **X Line Break X**

Currently we see Naruto, Kunou, and Kuroka walking down the streets of Kyoto at night on the way to the palace to see Yasaka. They were all walking at a nice and steady pace to enjoy the cool air and beautiful stars out tonight. Before the silence continued any longer Naruto spoke up to Kunou.

"So Kunou, how have you been doing since I last saw you about a month ago?" Naruto asked while looking up at the stars and having his right arm linked with Kuroka's left arm.

"Well things have been doing good for most of the time since I last summoned you. It has been normal and quiet without you around which is a plus, haha." Kunou said jokingly while laughing a bit at her own joke. Kuroka just giggled as well to the joke knowing nothing is normal when Naruto is around.

"Trust me Kunou, you will never get used to it. I have tried with this knucklehead too many times to count and understand it Nyahaha." Kuroka replied in agreement to the young princess. Throughout their laughing Naruto was pouting, which in the two women's eyes was so adorable. Kuroka just hugged his waist while looking up at him with a smile.

"Awwww don't be upset Naruto-kun, we were only messing with you." Kuroka said while Naruto just closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, letting out a "Hmph." Kuroka just took a moment to think before a cat-like grin formed on her face before she let go of Naruto, took a couple of steps back and turn her back on him before she started pretending to cry.

"*Sob* *sob* My own brother hates me. What did I ever do to deserve this kind of fate? He will never love me again and give me all those kittens that he promised me." Kuroka said with her hands over her face while still have that same grin on it.

Immediately after she finished she felt her Naruto-kuns athletic arms wrap around her waist and pulled her into his rock hard chest and abs. Before she can say anything Naruto just kiss her head where her cat ears would be if she wasn't hiding them and wiped away what he knew as the fake tears. Even though he knew they were fake, he still can't stop himself from comforting her cause he can never stand to see her upset in any way.

"I don't want to see those fake tears or real one on you ever. I prefer the sexy smile that you always have on." Naruto just smiled which Kuroka returned as well.

Before they knew it they were leaning in close and about to kiss each other but were interrupted when they heard tapping/ coughing and see Kunou tapping her foot while having her eyes narrowed with her hand on her hips. They both saw two things. One was the jealousy Kunou had in her eyes and two was that they finally arrived at the palace. Kunou just narrowed her eyes more before motioning for the two to follow with her both chuckling nervously under that gaze.

' _She really does take after Yasaka-chan/sama a little too much sometimes that it's scary.'_ Both Naruto and Kuroka thought in unison while following after Kunou and keeping pace with the young princess. Throughout the walk they would see more than the usual amount of guards out patrolling the grounds of the palace, though it is to be expected with what happened a month ago.

When they see Kunou though they bow or kneel to show respect before resuming their duties. But when they see Naruto and Kuroka there were mixed reactions though. Some were fearfully remembering some of the guards who had to retire permanently from the injury suffered from interrupting those two special alone time, others were in awe because of hearing how powerful as yokai the two are, and some males and females were ogling them respectively. Or at least until they were till Kunou sent a glare at them that said 'Get back to work or your ass IS MINE BITCH'.

Naruto and Kuroka watched as the guards scurried off for a moment or two before they were alone again. Naruto knew it was because of him that Kunou snapped at those guards and in his eyes that wasn't fair to the guards. She was upset that he was about to kiss Kuroka if front of her no less. It makes sense to him at least, any girl would be mad when the guy they love kisses another girl in front of them so Naruto knew he needed to get her to calm down before they arrived to Yasaka-chans office which was about a couple more feet away or it could result in Yasaka getting onto his case and if there was one person who he feared when they were angry then it is Yasaka. So Naruto speed up his steps until he was behind Kunou who was about to open the door to her mother's office when Naruto wrapped his arms around beautiful frame and rested his head on her left shoulder, right next to her ear while pulling her back into his chest. His action caused her to stiffen at first before relaxing a little bit in his embrace. His two cattails shimmering into view along with her nine foxtails. He has his two tails rubbing against Kunou foxtails to calm her down while he brought up one hand from her waist and started to scratch her head before her ears popped up and he scratched them.

This is something Naruto would do with Kunou since she would summon him since they were younger a couple years ago to calm her down or if they just wanted to relax. Though the thing with Kunou is her tails are not sensitive far from it. They only people who could get her to relax at their touch and pets was either himself or Yasaka. No one else besides him and he would have the magic touch, so to speak to calm down Kunou through this method. So after a little more petting her tails and scratching behind her ears, he decided to speak to her to resolve the issue for good.

"Kunou-hime~" Naruto said in her ear.

As soon as he said her name she blushed heavily with her breath becoming a little quicker. It didn't help with him right up against her while holding her and having these dirty thoughts of her were DEFINITELY NOT helping at all. Part of her wanted to push him away and storm off while being mad at him. But another part couldn't be mad at him. That part of her just wanted to forgive him and maybe evolve things from where they currently are. Before she could continue her dirty thoughts she heard Naruto speak again.

"I have a feeling as to why you are upset but I want you to know you are important to me just like Kuroka is. The same goes for Yasaka and your Aunt as well. I care for the three of you so much here along with others here in Kyoto and an annoying old monkey king too hehe. Point is I know why you're jealous but you don't have to be jealous about Kuroka and I being together." Naruto said.

He loosened his grip on her enough for her to abruptly turn around and was about to shout before Naruto hugged her tightly while refusing to let her go. Kunou just stood their stiffly before she returned the embrace after a couple of seconds with the two just settled for being in comfortable silence and not saying a word. Meanwhile, Kuroka watched with a smile but not without feeling a small pang a jealousy rise through her before it was quickly squashed by herself. She was serious about her reasons for him to get a harem and for the fact that Shirone-chan can have him as well. But she knows it won't be easy with being jealous but she also knows if her Koi/ little brother does get a harem he would treat everyone one of the girls with love, respect and give them their fair share of time.

Kuroka soon saw Naruto pulled away from Kunou before nodding at her but what he said next shocked them both.

"I know you were trying to listen onto what Kuroka And I were talking about weren't you?" Naruto said with a serious expression on his face.

This caused Kunou and Kuroka both to go wide eyed but for completely different reasons. Kunou for trying to spy and getting caught listening in on a private conversation between the two Nekoshous..Now in this situation, Kuroka and Naruto would both be freaking out but Naruto knows that Kuroka placed a Silencing seal before she started talking to him after he got done talking to the furball. He could tell by the little bit of chakra she released to activate the seal earlier. He also knew she did it by just the look in her eyes when they were walking to Yasaka's office. What? He may have been reborn in a new world but he is still an Uzumaki at heart and Uzumakis love their seals so much. So, of course, Naruto would teach her quite a bit about seals.

"I'm not mad. Only disappointed that you would do that to be honest. " He said to Kunou

Kunou just nodded while looking at the ground, feeling ashamed of herself for spying on Naruto and in turn betraying a part of his trust in her. Even though he is not saying it she know a bit of trust has been destroyed and broken while he is a bit angry at her.

Before anything more could happen the door the trio was standing in front of opened to reveal a young woman with a voluptuous figure and very long blonde hair with matching eyes, delicate features, with eyebrows cut very short and round as a symbol of nobility and with nine fox tails behind her and two fox ears on top of her head. Her hair is tied in a loose ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs that ends in a spiral, with taut bandages to keep it in place. She is currently wearing a shrine maiden attire and over that she is wearing a white coat held by a closed red ribbon and a golden crown. This is Yasaka the leader of the Yokai faction and mother of Kunou.

"You know when I sent you to fetch Naruto-kun and Kuroka-chan I was hoping you be back within a couple of minutes at most. Not leave and keep me waiting for an entire hour Kunou." Yasaka said seriously before it started to become mischievous.

"Though judging by your face you must have found him where I told you you would and enjoyed the sight didn't you?" Yasaka said playfully while wiggling her eyebrows to mess with her daughter knowing she can't deal with being teased by someone that well.

"W-Wha, I-I have n-no i-idea what y-yo-you're ta-talking a-about Kaa-sama." Kunou stuttered in embarrassment. Naruto and Kuroka saw where this was going and decided to join in on the fun.

"You certain about that? I mean your eyes were trailing all over Koi's abs and arms. I think I even caught trying to look elsewhere, more importantly below the water to get some juicy details that only I know about him Nya." Kuroka said playfully with her usual cat-like grin on her face. Kunou's whole face now beat red along with part of her neck and ears.

"Awww Kunou if you wanted a peek all you had to do was ask. I might even give you a show and a night you will never forget just for you Hime." Naruto said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Kurama is watching this play out and is laughing his ass off cause he knows where this is gonna go now. As soon as Kunou heard that last comment from Naruto the dirty images found their way into her mind and before she knew it she was blown back with a nose bleed and straight into the wall effectively knocking her out. Naruto, Kuroka, and Yasaka just stared wide-eyed at the scene before simultaneously Kuroka and Naruto both drop to the floor laughing their asses off while Yasaka had her hands over her mouth trying but failing to keep in her giggles.

" **Oh, my Sage. Did you see how fast she flew back kit?! I didn't know she was such a closet pervert! AHAHAHAHAHA!** " Kurama said while laughing his furry ass off in the seal with tears poking the corners of his eyes.

' _I know it was awesome! Ahahahaha but oh man, now I feel like a complete jackass for doing that to the point of no return to her. I gotta figure out a way to make it up to her when she wakes up but oh man was it was a golden moment.'_

 **X Line Break X**

After a couple of minutes of trying to wake up Kunou, everyone made their way into the office and sat down. Yasaka behind her desk, Kunou and Naruto in two chairs in front of the desk and Kuroka just plopped herself down of Naruto's lap and sat there while snuggling up to him and Naruto just resting in the chair with his hands on her hips. Before anyone could speak Yasaka beat them to it.

"Now after that interesting development a couple of minutes ago-" Yasaka said with a smile directed towards Kunou who just huffed and glared at Naruto and Kuroka who in turn just pretended to look innocent. "I'm sure you three are wondering why I called you here correct?" Yasaka asked them to which they just nodded.

"Well as I am sure you remember what happened a month ago when somehow some humans manage to infiltrate Kyoto and almost kidnapped me if it wasn't for you, Naruto-kun for stopping them and saving me. And for that, I will say again thank you." Yasaka said two the two with a tone filled with gratitude along with a small smile.

You see was what happened was a month ago when Naruto was summoned by Kunou to hang out and have some fun as friends would do. When that was over a couple of hours later Naruto was about to leave and head back home but not before he checked in with Yasaka to make sure she was alright and to say hi at least.

After a couple of minutes of locating her chakra, he noticed it on the edge of Kyoto and in the forest surrounding it while it was fluctuating, meaning she was in some type of danger. He became worried so he covered himself in senjutsu and touki and made it to her position in a couple of seconds. When he arrived he saw she was surrounded by what he could sense, humans, very strong humans and some with sacred gears on top of that. Naruto saw the state of Yasaka and knew she definitely has seen better days because she had cuts, burns, slash marks and all over her along with her clothes being torn.

He managed to catch the last part of the conversation between the supposed leader of the human group and Yasaka which was enough to make him mad. Why you may ask? Well simple, they said they wanted to capture Yasaka and use her for their own means that they had to summon something.

Naruto waited for a bit while he gathered enough chakra before he jumped out with about five hundred shadow clones and swarmed the humans. While the humans dealt with his clones the real one made his way to Yasaka and grabbed her before leaving in a flash of yellow signaling his use of the Hiraishin to get out of there. He managed to teleport to the mark he placed on Kuroka who was enjoying her cat nap before he woke her up. Before she could yell at him for waking her up she saw Yasaka condition so she understood what might have happened and helped him to heal her. After they healed her they found Kunou and informed her along with the guards who were searching for her, trying to locate where their leader was. The rest is history, as you know.

"Hehe, your welcome Yasaka-chan but I am sure you didn't call us to remind us about that and to thank us again I assume, yeah?" Naruto asked

"You assume correct Naruto-kun. No the reason I called you here was that I had my spies track those humans down and learn everything they could about them. We manage to get a bit of information but not a lot of and the parts we managed to get, well it was not good, to be honest." Yasaka said while bringing her hand up to massage her head and calm the headache that she felt was coming on.

"Oh? What was so bad about this information Yasaka-sama nya~?" Kuroka asked.

"Well from what my sources were able to gather the ones that attack me were named George who is the descendant of Johann Georg Faust, Jeanne who apparently possess the soul of Joan of Arc, Siegfried who unfortunately I couldn't find anything on him except his name, Heracles the inheritor of the Greek mythological hero Heracles, Leonardo who possesses the Longinus sacred gear Annihilation maker and finally their leader Cao Cao, descendant of Cao Cao of the three kingdom era and wielder of the true Longinus," Yasaka said while handing them files with what they look like as well and a bit more information on them that she could find.

Naruto just looked through the files along with Kuroka with narrowed eyes and was skimming over everything to make sure they know what to expect. Because Naruto and Kuroka know that they will remember him as the one who foiled whatever their plans were so they may try to enact a plan for revenge against him.

Naruto also now knows why he was getting the feeling of death when looking at Cao Cao's weapon because it's the true Longinus and probably the strongest holy weapon, even stronger than the original Excalibur. One cut from that spear could kill most devils and he not boasting of anything but he could only probably take a couple of scratches at most from the spear before he dies if he were to fight Cao Cao. And that is assuming he is using Senjutsu and Touki to the max to protect him

"Hmm, do you know anything else about this group Yasaka-chan?" Naruto asked while passing the files back to the nine-tailed fox woman.

"Yes, we also know that they call themselves the Hero faction and our part of a larger group called Khaos Brigade. From what we also manage to gather is that they want to defend humanity from any "evil beings" which includes the entire supernatural world is what I am assuming." Yasaka said

"So it's basically human domination is what they are after, correct Kaa-sama?" Asked Kunou

"Yes sweetheart, that is basically what they are after. But that is not all of it. It is one of the other groups in Khaos Brigade that has me worried and is why I called you here Naruto-kun, Kuroka-chan." Yasaka said with a serious look on her face.

"Really? What is this other group that got you so worried then?" Kuroka asked the Yokai leader.

" _*Sigh*_ The other group is one of many that litter The Khaos Brigade is none other than the Old Satan Faction Kuroka," Yasaka said finally breaking the news to them.

Naruto and Kuroka both go wide-eyed at that and look at each other to confirm if what they were hearing really came out of Yasaka's mouth. If the Old satan faction was really involved then the had to act fast and prepare for them. As the old saying goes, prepare for the worst but hope for the best.

"And you are positive it is the old satan faction Yasaka-chan? And not some rogue devils and strays?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I am completely sure it is them. Some of my spies were even attacked by old satan devils and died while the others manage to escape to get this info back to us here. But that brings me to my next point. I need you Naruto-kun to get this information back to Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, and Falbium and arrange a meeting for me with them to discuss the threat they pose to us and to this fragile peace that we have at the time right now." Yasaka said directly to Naruto.

"Alright well, I can get that all set up as soon as I head back. Besides I needed to talk to Zechs anyway about finally removing Kuroka stray devil status for good with our plan. So it is like killing two birds with one stone for me." Naruto said

"Thank you Naruto-kun. This means a lot to me and that your so willing to do this." Yasaka said happily with a smile.

"Eh, it's not a problem. That's what friends are for right? To always be there for each other and help the other one out, am I right?" Naruto said with a smile on his face which cause the other occupants in the room to smile with him as well...

"Yes, you are correct about that Naruto-kun. Anyway, I have another matter I need to discuss with you, alone." Yasaka said while directing a glance to Kunou and Kuroka to tell them to 'Please leave now'.

Kuroka and Kunou both just nodded they both stood up and was about to leave but not without the former giving her love a quick kiss before they walked towards the door. Before they left Naruto spoke up.

And Kuroka-chan." Naruto said while glancing behind him to make sure she was listening. "Make sure you can get in contact with Tia-chan for me will ya? I need to talk to her about 'that'?" Naruto said to her.

"Sure can do nya~. But you owe me another litter of five kittens for this when we do have kids finally Koi." Kuroka said with a smirk before walking towards the door with a sway in her hips and opening it and leaving with Kunou to head to a cafe to talk with the young Kyuubi before she contacts Tia.

Naruto meanwhile just sighed with a smile on his face while leaning back into the chair.

"Heh, that makes it sixteen children I owe her now," Naruto said happily, not minding the fact that he would have to give Kuroka sixteen children one day and maybe more depending on if she wants more or not.

He has no problem with that as he always wanted to have a big family to one day raise and help along the road called life. Maybe it was due to his upbringing in his first life that caused him to want to have a large family. Before he could continue thinking on the matter he was interrupted when someone was snapping their fingers in front of his face. He shakes his head and looks up to see it was Yasaka who did it and she was now sitting beside him in the chair Kunou was previously in.

"I'm sorry Yasaka-chan but could you repeat that again?" Naruto asked noticing he failed to hear whatever she was trying to tell him. Yasaka just nodded before resuming what she was gonna say.

"Of course. I said I needed to call in that favor you owe me for taking in Kuroka and protecting her from anyone who wanted to claim her head for the bounty she has, as part of our deal." Yasaka said while leaning back in the chair as well to relax and propping one leg over the other.

"Oh? What did you want to call in for that favor specifically?' He asked while leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head and looking at her.

"Well, I can think of a few ideas right now~." She said while leaning closer to him with a teasing smirk on her face. "One that we would both enjoy very much." She said while sitting so close to Naruto that he could feel her own breath while he was looking away with a blush on his face. "But-" she started saying before pulling away making Naruto breathe a sigh of relief. "Unfortunately I can't use the favor for that when it is best to use it to help my daughter.' Yasaka said.

"And what does she need help with Yaska-chan?" Naruto asked after finally getting his blush under control and turning to face her.

"Well she doesn't know about the problem but I do. It concerns her and the Elders." Yasaka said while spitting out the word Elders. Naruto now sat upright in his chair and with a serious look on his face before motioning her to continue.

"The Elders on the council are trying to force me to marry Kunou off to a Yokai of their choosing to in their words, " _Protect the princess and continue the line of the royal family of Kyoto_ ". Which is a bunch of bullshit for them wanting to marry her with one of their own so they get more power in Kyoto and so the person they chose to reduce my daughter to nothing more than a sex toy which I will never allow to happen to my baby girl." Yasaka said withy fury evident in her tone before she calmed herself down.

"But I can also choose someone to nominate my choice to marry Kunou. One that will keep her safe and protected while also caring very deeply for her. A certain male Nekoshou that most of the council will agree with that has proven himself to Kyoto time and time again." She said with a smirk on her face.

"You want me to marry Kunou to get the Elders off your back and so Kunou can be free without them trying to ruin her life, correct?" Naruto asked

"Correct for that reason and because she truly loves you Naruto-kun. I can see it in her eyes, with how she speaks and walks as well whenever she hears about you or thinks about you." Yasaka said with a smile.

"I can do that but I will need to talk to Kuroka about this first though before she finds out from someone or something else. If she's fine with me also marrying Kunou and Kunou is fine with it then I guess it is all good but I want to be able to take Kunou out on dates to know her more and to see if I truly do love her before we get married. Because I know I feel something for her but what it is specifically is I don't know yet." Naruto said while looking in her eyes.

"I'm surprised you accepted it so readily Naruto-kun. May I ask why that is?" She asked

"Hehe, Well I told you already. I would do anything for those who I care for and consider precious to my heart and that includes Kunou and you, Yasaka-chan." Naruto said with a smile on his face. Yasaka just blushed a little bit along with her heart beating faster for a moment before she shook her head and returned to normal. She flashed him a beautiful smile before she started to speak again.

"Thank you, Naruto. Before you go though I have to more things to say. One is that I want Kunou to live with you in Kuoh so shes away from here and the Elders specifically and so also she can explore the outside world because you know she's never been outside Kyoto before and it is time for her to make her own path. Don't worry about your apartment though, I got some of my people to do some renovations to it so you have much more room for the three of you and more people who decide to live there. I am trusting you to protect her." Yasaka said before she has a smile that seems too sweet and he could swear he felt the room temperature drop a lot.

"If you fail and something does happen to my baby girl, well I will show you why I am the Leader of Yokai, okay?" She asked with a voice laced with as much poison as it was with sweetness, Naruto just nodded his head which seemed to make her stop the death smile as he called it that every woman seems to know and have.

"And the second thing is that my sister is back and she is waiting for you on the roof supposedly."She said which made Naruto widen his eyes before he nodded his head with a smile and got up to leave the office to find her.

"Oh, and Naru-kun?" Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned around only for Yasaka to kiss on the lips which shocked him so much he didn't do anything. After a couple of seconds of kissing him non stop Yasaka pulled back with a blush on her face and a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

"That is a thank you for helping Kunou. There will be plenty more of that along with some more _pleasurable_ things to do if you keep my daughter safe and happy." Yasaka said with a sexy smirk on her face.

Naruto with wide eyes and still in shock just nodded his head before he slowly opened the door and then closed it leaving Yasaka by herself giggling like a teenage schoolgirl. Before she reached into her sleeves and pulled out a Hiraishin Kunai and looked at it with a fond smile.

"I know you will also help and protect me as well, won't you? After all, it's why you gave me this after that attempted kidnapping and said you are there in a flash from now on." Yasaka said to herself before she went back to her desk with a glare on her face to continue doing the dreaded enemy known as paperwork.

 **X Line Break X**

Naruto was now walking through the halls in the palace almost at his destination where "She" was supposed to be at. The two of them are really close friends and with her flirting towards him then he was sure she loved him. Or she at least had some type of feelings for him. Naruto knew if she was a Nekoshou and with how much she flirts she could be related to Kuroka in some way.

" **Just admit it, You like her as well. I can tell she cares for you extremely well, maybe even more than her own sister at times."** Kurama said

' _Yea maybe you're right. But she lost the painter that she was in love with and I didn't know if she truly moved on from him or was just resorted to teasing me as an outlet to her pain since I reminded her of him.'_ Naruto thought back to his furry friend.

" **I believe at first she did tease you as an outlet to her pain but after you saved her by coming to her rescue then before she lost herself to the beast within her is when I'm sure she started to develop feelings for you,"** Kurama replied to the Kit.

Naruto just nodded mentally before he noticed he was standing in front of the door to the roof. So with a deep breath, he opens it and steps out into the night's embrace. He walked over to the ledge and just admire the view of Kyoto at this time of night. It looked just as peaceful as Konoha did before the fourth shinobi world war.

As Naruto was lost in the beauty of the night, he didn't know about the figure that was behind him and preparing to attack. The figure was shrouded in shadows but the person raised his or her hands and blue foxfire was summoned from it before they commanded it to fly towards the distracted Neko. As soon as it was about to hit a magic circle came to life and absorbed the Foxfire before it could harm our hero and then the circle disappeared. Naruto starting chuckling before he talked.

"You know I wasn't expecting such a _warm_ welcome from you.*chuckles* But it is good I barely let my guard down at all or that could have hurt me quite a bit." Naruto said with a smirk while glancing behind him towards the person covered in shadows.

"Oh, we know that wouldn't have hurt you ya, big baby." The person said and by its feminine tone, it was a female.

"Well, you can never be too careful sometimes eh vixen-chan?" Naruto said turning around fully to face the shadowy figure to which she chuckled.

"Oh, Naruto-kun-" The figure said before stepping out of the shadows to reveal herself to be a beautiful Kyuubi woman. The woman had hair that was as dark as the night that reached her lower back with nine white fox tails swishing behind her. She also had amber eyes with six whisker marks, three on each cheek of her face. For clothing, she wears a red and white kimono that left her shoulders bare and exposes a good amount of cleavage with detached sleeves while the kimono itself reached right above her knees and was slightly revealing. The woman continued to walk towards Naruto with a sway in her hips before she stopped right in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist and still looking at each other.

"Don't you trust me?"

 **That One Kitsune- DONE! I think I put this chapter together nicely even though I should have had it done months ago but oh well. Now I wanted to say again I am sorry for not updating for a while but oh well. Anyways leave a review of what you thought about whether it is a good review or a bad review. But no flames for they will either get ignored or removed. By the way for all of your information I know about the West faction that is led by Yasaka and East faction for Youkai kind that is led by Nurarihyon but in this story their will not be a West or East faction for youkai, instead they will al be united by Yasaka herself.**


End file.
